


Proper Motivation

by macaroni_rascal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mike is a good teammate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_rascal/pseuds/macaroni_rascal
Summary: Ginny is having a bad game so Mike offers some unorthodox motivation...In other words: every time Ginny strikes out a batter, Mike will make her orgasm.Part two: Ginny wants to get revenge, and she does, in full.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just took a hold of me and would not let go. These idiots own my ass so much, its almost funny.
> 
> There's also a small baseball pun, cause it made me giggle.

Ginny is having a bad game. 

Her arm isn’t bothering her at all, her life has been drama free recently, the Padres have even been on somewhat of a winning streak, but something is just off. She can’t find her rhythm. Mike’s calls have been fine, they went over the hitters and agreed on mostly everything, there’s no reason for her arm not to do what it’s always done. 

But she’s still having a bad game.

Mike has already made two trips to the mound and it’s only the top of the fourth. She’s walked too many players by her own standards and judging from the look on Al’s face when she’d walked back into the dugout after the end of the third, her pitching wasn’t up to his standards either. She’s frustrated with herself and her body for not cooperating and doing what she wants. If she doesn’t get it together soon they are going to pull her and it will just make her more angry. It may be her second season with the Padres but she still feels a certain amount of pressure to prove herself, prove that she belongs and has earned her spot.

After she walks another player, Mike calls time again and Ginny is about ready to pull her hair out. She takes a few deep breaths trying to center herself as her captain walks his way lazily up to the mound. 

Mike has a look in his eye that makes her pause and quirk an eyebrow. She tends to only see that expression when they are alone and most likely naked. He even has a little smirk playing at his lips, hidden slightly by the beard but she knows him well enough to recognize the expression for what it is.

“How’s your day going, Baker?” He tucks his glove under his arm and starts rolling the ball between his hands casually, like they aren’t in the middle of a game, like 20,000 pairs of eyes aren’t on them, like they have idle time to chat. 

She rolls her eyes at him, “I’ve had better, how’s your day going?” she asks, playing along with whatever he’s doing.

“Not as bad as yours, that’s for sure,” he chuckles lightly, the ball still in his hands, rolling back and forth.

She waits a beat, expecting him to continue, or give a speech, or something in the vein of how he normally helps her when she’s off her game. When he just smiles at her knowingly she gets impatient.

“Any advice, captain?” She asks, just wavering on the side of sarcastic.

He takes a small step closer, not too close, but enough that her body tightens slightly. What was he doing? 

“I think you’re lacking proper motivation, rookie,” he still calls her rookie sometimes, usually when she’s being argumentative or not listening to his calls.

She’s confused for a second; never in the two years he’s known her has he ever questioned her motivation. He’s even called her one of the most motivated people he knows, that it’s something he admires and loves about her.

“Lacking motivation?” She can’t keep the disbelief out of her voice as she looks at him like he just told her she should give up baseball for a career in professional soccer.

He passes the ball to her, grabs his glove and puts it back on before covering the bottom half of his face, eyes going dark and he leans infinitesimally closer to her. She breaths in quickly against her better judgment and is completely unprepared for what comes out of his mouth. 

“For each batter you strike out, I’m going to make you come,” his voice is low and reminiscent of the night before when he’d been so deep inside her she’d felt him in her finger tips. Her entire body clenches and she’s momentarily struck dumb at his proposition.

The smile is clear in his eyes and he winks at her, “Motivation enough for ya, Baker?”

With that, he turns quickly and makes his way back to home plate, leaving a slightly breathless and turned on pitcher behind him. 

Ginny lets out a small incredulous laugh and rolls her shoulders trying in vain to stop herself from squeezing her thighs together. This was certainly new. Maybe he figured only something completely out of left field, so to speak, would snap her out of her funk. She won’t lie and say it doesn’t make her eye twitch a little that he was so unprofessional. They normally maintain complete professionalism while at work, but she’s mature enough to admit that she does feel more motivated.

She adjusts her cap and looks down home plate to see Mike crouching down, the next batter digging his feet into the dirt. When their eyes meet, he shoots her a quick wide grin before schooling his features and putting down the sign for her cutter. She rolls her shoulders once more, takes a deep breath and goes in for the windup. 

She’s annoyingly happy when it’s a perfect strike; she can almost feel the satisfaction emanating from the catcher’s box. 

If this is how he wants to play it, then she’ll play. Mike is more than aware of how much she likes to win and he’s betting on that and she knows it and he knows it and a small, selfish part of her can’t wait for the game to be finished so he can follow through with his proposal. This is what he wanted: he wanted her impatient and provoked and driven. She refuses to disappoint.

She strikes out two players that inning, then another one in the 5th, and all three in the 6th. She gets relieved in the 7th by Javanes because the Padres are sitting pretty with a 5-run lead and Skip wants to keep her pitch limit low and not over-tax her arm. She’s both disappointed and grateful, she could have gotten to double digits but she supposes six is still a respectable number. Judging from the proud and knowing smile on Mike’s face when their eyes meet in the dugout, he’s happy with the number too.

They maintain their lead, win the game, and even though she and Mike are invited out with the team for drinks, they politely decline, eager to get home. Ginny wants payment for her performance in full. 

She tells him she’s going to get changed then they can go but he crowds her into her separated area and makes her come swiftly, one hand down her pants and the other covering her mouth to muffle her moans as much as possible. He groans when he feels how wet she is, has been since he “motivated” her, and she falls apart so quickly it robs her of her breath. She sags completely onto his body, spent and a little dazed. He pulls his hand from her uniform pants and sucks on his fingers unashamedly, moaning at the taste. She shudders in his arms and tries valiantly to center herself.

“That’s one, rookie,” he whispers in her ear before turning around and walking out.

She gathers herself, sitting down and taking a few breaths, letting her heart rate return to normal before she changes on unsteady legs. Mike is waiting for her at his locker and he says nothing as she approaches, just lifts himself and they make their way out of Petco together, the air charged and heavy. She shivers when he runs a warm hand down her back before she gets into his car. 

Once they get home, he leads her into the shower and gets her off twice more, once with his hands again and once with his mouth, putting the built-in bench they have to good use. She’s completely at his mercy and more happy to be there.

As they dry off, or as he dries them off, spending extra time on her breasts and legs and ass, keeping her in the state of arousal she’s been in for what seems like hours, he finally speaks again.

“That’s three. How’s your day going now, Baker?” He has the smuggest look on his face and she can’t even pretend to be annoyed. He did make her day a lot better and helped her up her game. She’s not mad in the least; she’s in heaven. 

“Much better, thanks for asking,” she replies with a small grin of her own, “you are only half way through your promise though.” His eyes go dark and serious, he tosses the towel off to the side and presses himself into her.

“Well, the day’s not done. Patience, rookie,” his big hands settle on her hips, squeezing tightly before he leans in and kisses her, softly at first then deeper and searching. Soon he’s all but devouring her, lips and tongue coaxing small moans from her. Ginny’s hands wander around his back, enjoying the play of muscles and delighting in the groan he lets out when her fingernails dig into his skin. 

She loves doing that, loves that he gets twitchy at the sharp sting of her hands, loves that he always holds her tighter in response, loves that she’s the only one that gets to do it. She just loves him and everything he does for her and to her. 

Mike walks them out of the bathroom only to fall unceremoniously on the bed, still kissing and caressing each other. She wants him between her legs again, loves it when she’s laid out for him, open and splayed. It’s easier on his knees when he can just lay down and lick and suck at her lazily, just pure warmth and pleasure.

She gently but decisively shoves his head down and he lets out a small chuckle as he kisses her way down her body. Not that he’d ever complain about going down on her, he loves it almost as much as she does, has told her so and demonstrated as much an innumerable amount of times.

“Your wish, my command,” he mutters playful as he bites her hip before kissing the mark left behind, she moans in response and tries to squirm closer to him and his mouth. She is about to tell him how dangerous those words are but all that comes out is a choked gasp when he all of a sudden spreads her legs and has his tongue inside of her. She’s so sensitive from her other orgasms that her hips retch violently under his mouth and he plants a hand on her pelvis, keeping her firmly in place and not letting up for a second.

Ginny’s whole body is on fire, she curls her legs around him as much as she can and tries to move away from the sensations he’s creating while also desperately attempting to get as close as possible.

“Oh! Oh my go–” Mike’s unoccupied hand drifts to her center and gives her three of his fingers to grind down on as his tongue writes sonnets on her bundle of nerves. Her hands scramble for purchase uselessly, trying to gather her bearings. She comes with his tongue licking back and forth over her, but he doesn’t let up and she’s losing her mind. He just keeps pressure, keeps his fingers curled in her so perfectly that she comes again, shouting her release and trying as hard as she can to scramble away from the truly spectacular feeling he’s providing her.

She’s both numb and hyper aware of everything, all she can hear is the rush of blood in her ears and the small kisses he’s planting on her thighs, his breath coming fast and blowing over where she’s wet and sensitive. She feels the light tickle of his beard as he makes his way up her body slowly, kissing her and sucking small marks where he pleases. 

He drops a kiss to her mouth but she barely has the energy to pucker her lips. Her eyes are closed but she can feel his breath on her face, coming out in a chuckle, no doubt laughing at the openly debauched state of her. She can smell herself on his beard and despite how used her body feels, she’s still a little turned on.

“Remind me, Baker, how many is that?” His voice is full of mirth, but gritty and low, and it makes her legs twitch.

She finally opens her eyes to see him hovering other her, beard shiny and eyes bright with lust. She’s honest to God lost count and it takes her a minute to think back before answering.

“That’s five, old man,” she barely recognizes her voice, it sounds hoarse and used, still disconnected and boneless from her orgasms. Her five orgasms. 

“One more to go then, huh?” He says causally and god, she loves him so much. 

She wants to ride him but she’s fairly certain she doesn’t even have the energy to lift an arm, so that’s not happening. She needs him inside of her. Ginny can feel him, hot and hard, pressing against her side. She moans pitifully when he ruts against her, he laughs at her again but she’s unbothered. 

Mike gently rolls her over, making her whine, moving her to her side and lifting her leg so he can curl easily into her body. He wraps an arm under her to grasp at her breast and he pinches her nipple once, just to hear her gasp, before he grasps himself and slowly slides into her.

She lets out a deeply satisfied moan despite how raw she feels, tries to gather the strength to thrust back into him but he just holds her tightly and starts moving his hips lazily. Long, gentle drags that have her panting into the pillow, hands curling into the bed sheet. He moans every time he bottoms out and she can feel his beard, still wet from her, on her back and on her neck and she feels so dirty and perfect and lethargic and loved that she wants to exist in this perfect, weightless moment as long as she possible can. 

“Jesus, Ginny!” He exclaims when she clenches the muscles that are holding him so perfectly, the only thing she has the strength to do. She smiles as his hips start to move faster, thrusting with more purpose and precision. She’s so sensitive and so over-used that she doesn’t know if she can come again, letting out little whimpers and finally starting to rock her hips into his. 

Mike, nearly at his peak and hearing her frustrated moans, brings a hand around and gives her his knuckles to grind against, the pressure is perfect and overwhelming. Before she knows it, she’s coming for a final time as he follows right after her, groaning his release. They stay connected for as long as they can; she’s trembling so much she doesn’t know if she’ll ever stop and she thinks she’s going to melt right into the mattress. 

He pulls out and cleans them quickly, cuddling up to her and wrapping himself around her body once more. After what could have been minutes or maybe hours, Mike finally breaks the silence.

“So, how’s your day going, Baker?” The smile is clear in his voice and she starts laughing, doesn’t stop laughing until he kisses her soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny wants revenge on Mike, and she gets it, in full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is a kinky little shit and Mike is hilariously helpless...
> 
>  
> 
> [Mike's freckles inspired by this beauty of a gifset](http://xyls.tumblr.com/tagged/mark%20paul%20gosselaar)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr!](http://macaroni-rascal.tumblr.com/) Come chat any time! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Mike teases her for a few days about how well he got her to pitch, how he made her fall apart. She bears it, lets him have his moment for a few reasons: he is hilariously adorable, he's become extra affectionate, and he's been in a remarkably good mood ever since he'd "motivated" her. He acts like he's drunk off her, sneaking kisses, staring at her without shame. 

It doesn't stop her from wanting revenge though. 

She debates how to get him back. She knows she wants to do something during a game, just like he did with his little stunt. Ginny wonders if offering orgasms for runs would be a good move, but decides against it. She doesn't want to motivate him, she just wants to mess with him. 

They are sitting side by side in the dugout, it's only the first inning and the Padres are first at bat. He's up soon and Ginny taps his thigh to get him to lean over, she turns and dips her head, getting close to his ear.

"I touched myself thinking about you before we got together," she whispers lowly, before straightening and returning her attention to the game.

She sees Mike's hands clench in her periphery and hears him take a couple deep breaths.

"Baker?" He asks in a rough, low voice. 

"I think you're up soon, you should probably put a on helmet," she smiles innocently, not acknowledging his question. 

He stares at her a few beats, squinting accusingly, but lust is there too, underneath the annoyance. She smirks just a little because she can't help it and he tilts his head, assessing her. Mike glares before rising and getting his gear on, grabbing a bat and walking out to the field, shoulders tighter than normal. 

Mike gets a hit deep left field and the outfielder can't quiet grab it; he makes it to first. She gets up to hang off the metal railing, clapping at the run and smiling at her catcher when he makes eye contact, shaking his head at her just a little. 

They get two runs in that inning and Ginny doesn't say anything else to Mike. He won't stop looking at her suspiciously and it's making her giddy. 

This is fun.

In the third, she calls time and waits patiently as he walks up to the mound, lifting his mask. Ginny brings her glove to cover her face and he mimics her.

"Sometimes I fantasize about you fucking me just before a game so that I can still feel you while I'm pitching," she says it casually, like she's suggesting a different strategy for the next batter.

The catcher’s eyes widen over his glove as he stares at her, he shifts from foot to foot and she hopes he can see her smile behind the glove. She's really enjoying this far too much. 

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?" He lets out, his voice gritty. 

She continues, her glove still covering her face, "I think about how you and I would know but no one else would," she can’t help but wink, "our little secret."

His shoulders heave as he takes a ragged breath.

"If this is pay back, it's working," he says seriously.

She lowers her glove to get back the baseball he's clutching for dear life. He drops it into her mitt and gives her a look that is all heat and disgruntlement. She just nods at him, professional and unaffected. 

Ginny smiles at his retreating back as he makes his way to the catcher’s box. He shakes his limbs out and crouches gingerly. 

She stays quiet for another couple innings, Mike is now avoiding her as much as he can, trying to skirt whatever else she may say to him. She feels like she's playing a high stakes game of cat and mouse

He's leaning over the railing, watching the game intently at the top of the 6th; Ginny saddles up beside him quietly.

"I never come as hard as when you're inside me," she whispers. 

He chokes out a breath and glares at her, more heat than anger, he's tense, coiled.

"Baker, I swear to God," his voice is gravely and desperate.

"Do you remember a few days ago? How I was riding you? I came all over you, God, it felt so good," she watches intently as he shudders beside her, she backs away and takes a seat, letting him stew and cool down. 

She likes to play the long game. 

The Padres are up by three and Ginny is having a great day. She thinks Mike is having a different kind of great day; a retrospectively great day, one that he's going to look back on with fondness. 

On their way back to the dugout at the end of the top of the 7th, she glides by him, slaps his ass and mutters, "I want you to eat me out until I scream, I daydream about it, about your beard between my legs," before veering off to chat with Dusty like nothing's wrong. She doesn't have to look back to know he’s watching her. She preens just a little bit. 

She gets relieved and doesn't get a chance to mess with him on the mound again. Ginny is somewhat disappointed but nonetheless satisfied with her amount of teasing.

As they make their way back into the clubhouse, she can't help but shiver in anticipation. She avoids him after the game ends, though she can feel his eyes tracking her, like he thinks he can magically transport them home if he just concentrates hard enough. They eventually wind up back at their place, after a charged car ride and more glaring from Mike.

He closes the door behind them as she drops her stuff in the kitchen, when she turns he’s leaning against the door with his arms crossed, looking like an animal ready to pounce. She wants to bite his bicep.

"How's your day going, Lawson?" She says it casually, like he did on the mound a few days ago. She smirks when he near growls and stalks towards her, he hauls her into his body and all but devours her mouth.

His hands can't seem to decided where to settle, they run down her back, to her ass, before grabbing her face and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. When she pulls back they are both breathless and he tries to chase her mouth but she evades him; Mike just huffs and buries his face in her neck, kissing at sucking at her skin.

She takes a few breaths to calm herself.

"You're a menace, you know that?" He grunts into her shoulder; his hands tighten around her waist and she lifts his head up to pat him on the cheeks.

"Take off your shirt," she orders, he tilts his head and squints at her, but does as she says. 

"Your turn," he says gravely, but she shakes her head and ducks so she can suck a mark into the spot between his neck and shoulder. She digs her fingernails tightly into his side and delights in the hiss that escapes him.

Ginny explores all the newly exposed skin, feels where he's getting goosebumps along his arms, bites at his bicep like she wanted and he immediately hauls her face back up to his and kisses her hard. His hands start to lift her shirt but she backs away again. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Mike so frustrated in her life.

Good.

"Now your pants, shoes and socks too," she orders, he grumbles but his fingers deftly unbutton his jeans.

"If you don't get naked soon, Baker...," she just shakes her head at him again and smiles, "You teased me all day, do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to have a boner while wearing a cup?"

"Turnabout is fair play, captain,” she moves back into his body, rubbing herself over the very obvious bulge hidden behind his boxer-briefs.

"Ginny -- God, you have no idea," his voice sounds raw already, "I've been thinking about you, picturing you all day."

"I mean," she smirks, "I have some idea," she grabs one of his hands and guides him down the front of her leggings, letting Mike feel how wet she is for him.

"Fuck," he chokes out, not wasting a second, Mike runs his fingers over her, making her pant before pushing two digits inside her and rubbing the heal of his hand over her clit. 

"Did-did you think about this?" She says, loving the sensations running through her body, both achingly familiar and deliciously exciting.

He's watching her with such rapt attention, like he doesn't want to miss a single sensation passing over her features. It's heady, intense, overwhelming; it's everything she loves about being with Mike. 

He nods, his eyes never leaving hers, a breathy “yes” falls from his open mouth. She's so close, he's an expert in her body at this point and she's willing to bet he's greedy to make her come.

She cups him through the material of his underwear and the movement of his hand between her legs falters then stops completely as she squeezes him, running her hand up and down slowly. She's an expert in his body too. It’s her turn to watch as his eyes flutter closed, she can see his jaw clenching as he slowly starts to fall apart.

She stills suddenly and his eyes fly open to lock on hers.

"Upstairs, now," she lets out, kissing him once, open and messy.

"Yes ma'am," he rumbles in a low voice making her insides clench. _Oh_ , she likes that. Mike smirks just a little, being able to feel her reaction, his fingers still inside her.

They stumble their way upstairs; he pulls uselessly at the fabric covering her body, aggravated she still has clothes on. They fall onto the bed together, just as he's about to flip them so he's on top, Ginny wraps a leg around his waist and pushes him onto his back so she's straddling him.

"Do I have to keep reminding you that you aren't in charge here?" She says as she caresses his torso, running her fingers down his arms before leaning over and sucking another mark into his chest. He gasps and twitches underneath her, saying nothing besides bitten off curses and frustrated signs. God, he tastes good.

"Baker," her names comes out as close to a whine she's ever heard from him and she smiles into his chest before licking over the blooming patch of colour she’d made to hold her body over his. 

"I want to feel you, please, _please_ ," his voice cracks as he tries to pull up her shirt again.

She grabs him by the wrists, removing his hands from her skin and placing them above his head, squeezing once to let him know to keep them there. His eyes widen just a little but he follows her silent command. 

She starts to rub herself on his abs, the pressure is perfect and she enjoys it shamelessly. He's still watching her, eyes dark, something carnal and heavy in his gaze that would have her losing her breath if she wasn't already panting. The layers of fabric are dulling the sensation somewhat but the look on Mike's face feels like a touch and she gets herself off like that; it’s one of those sharp, hot orgasms that having her gasping and giggling lightly as she comes back down.

He's mumbling something about how beautiful she looks but she can't quiet hear him, still enjoying the aftershocks and wonderful numbness of her orgasm. She quickly removes her shirt and sports bra, grinning at the grateful and awed look on his face. His arms lift to touch her but then fall back down, she watches at he tilts his head back, neck tendons straining as he groans loudly.

"I want to touch you, _please_ let me touch you," he whimpers, it comes out fast and pleading, like he can't help himself. 

Instead of answering, she plants her hands beside his head and leans over his face. She shivers at the feeling of his beard brushing over her sensitive skin, his mouth chases her nipple, wrapping his lips around it and sucking intently. He laves attention over her desperately, she shifts so he can give equal treatment to her other breast.

She takes off the rest of her clothes before planting anther kiss on his mouth, petting the side of his face and letting her entire body rest completely on top of his. 

"I'm gonna ride your face now," she whispers into his mouth, he just nods frantically at her and tries to shuffle further down the bed, even though she's still on top of him. She giggles at how eager he is.

"Get up here," he begs, she sees his hands clench and unclench where they are still above his head, muscles in his arms bunching. She makes her way up his body, knees ending up in the open space where his elbows are bent. She sits on his chest, just out of reach, and runs her fingers through his hair. Mike all but purrs.

She runs her thumb over his bottom lip and waits for him to open his mouth for her. He plants a kiss on her thumb and his hungry eyes flick up to hers before he sucks it into his mouth. 

Christ, she loves her life.

She lifts and slowly resettles over his face, his tongue comes out to meet her. Ginny plants her hands on the headboard to steady herself, already feeling shaky. Mike’s mouth is criminal, it should really come with a warning, she's almost never prepared for the feeling his tongue between her thighs. His beard against her skin is delicious and he's devouring her with a such hunger and enthusiasm, it feels divine and obscene and deserved. 

Ginny has zero control over the sounds she makes or how she's moving her hips. She starts to rock over him in earnest and all she gets in return are encouraging sounds from the mouth currently making her see starts behind her eye lids. 

"Oh! M-Mike! Touch me, you can touch me," he immediately groans happily and grab her ass, one cheek in each hand and squeezes tightly, making her gasp and buck harder into his mouth. 

Her orgasm surprises her, Mike does _something_ with his tongue that makes the fire that had been steadily growing consume her completely. Blood rushes through her ears and her body trembles so hard she tips over and falls beside him, almost kneeing him in the face if his grip wasn’t there to steady her.

She reaches for him blindly, he grabs her hand from the air and kisses her palm, his mouth and beard wet with her. She loves it, she needs to kiss him.

"C'mere," she murmurs, pulling him half on top of her and kissing him lushly, licking into his mouth, tasting herself. He lifts his body to settle himself on top of her, Ginny opens her legs for him and twitches when his hardness brushes against where she's so, _so_ sensitive. 

He's rutting against her, desperate and wild; she's drunk of him, completely intoxicated by how much he wants her. She's vaguely aware he's trying to get at the bedside drawer where they keep the condoms without separating their bodies.

She reaches down to grasp him firmly.

"Ginny-- _Christ_ ," he thrust into her hand as she guides him to her entrance.

"I wanna feel you, just you," she whispers, feeling him pulse in her hand. Mike shudders before kissing her desperately. He pulls back, his forehead dropping to the pillow beside her neck as he slides slowly and perfectly inside her. He's already pulling out only to push back in hard, her greedy hands on his back and ass, pulling him into her body, where he's meant to be, where she wants him most.

They lose themselves in each other, moving and writhing together helplessly, out of control of their own bodies and reactions, Ginny floats in a perfect haze and she knows Mike is speaking nonsensical things into her neck and breasts but she can't concentrate enough to listen, all she feels is the delicious ecstasy coursing through her.

His body is so big and warm on top of hers, she’s surrounded, blanketed, completely ensconced, she runs her hands all over him, savouring, loving. 

"You feel...," he mumbles into her ear before kissing and sucking on a patch of skin high on her neck that never fails to make her shudder, "you feel _so perfect_ , Ginny, so perfect..."

She knows she's nearing her peak, the lava hot pressure building inside her. Reading her like a book, he grabs her leg, lifting her higher and changing the angle, his pelvis rubbing against her so perfectly, she climbs and climbs, knowing he’ll catch her.

"Oh! Mike!" She's so close. She wants him to come too, come with her. She digs her nails into his back urging him on, "Please! I want you to come inside me," he growls and starts thrusting into her with abandon. She flies apart and he follows right after, his hips rocking into her wildly, chasing his orgasm and prolonging hers. 

He flops down beside her, breathless and panting, chest shiny with sweat. He looks beyond perfect, strung out and sated. When Ginny finally catches her breath, and can feel her limbs again, she kisses him lightly, before getting up to pee and to grab a glass of water. He hasn't moved since he rolled off her, she thinks she may have broken him.

When she comes back, he's rolled onto his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow. He's not asleep but she can tell he's on his way.

She climbs on to the bed, running a light hand down his back, tracing the freckles she loves so much before leaning down, beginning to lovingly kiss each one. She scratches lightly at his side, making him chuckle and twitch away from her.

"You killed me, rookie," he grumbles out when one of her hands drifts to his ass and squeezes, enjoying his body, "I don't think I'm ever gonna move again, I’m gonna need to retire early."

She just chuckles and keeps pressing her lips to his freckles. She feels satisfied and proud, she got her revenge in the best and most perfect way possible. 

"I would ask what's gotten into you but I think we both already know the answer," there is a teasing lilt in his voice that makes her pause and bite at the skin of his lower back. He grunts at the feeling of her teeth sinking into him.

"Me, I was saying it was me that's gotten into you," there is a second of silence before he starts laughing. 

She growls before biting him harder. He yelps and pulls away to roll over.

"I'm serious, Baker, you killed me. You win, I forfeit, the white flag is being waved. Remind never to motivate you again," he brings her closer so he can kiss her lazily.

She pulls back and smiles smugly, he just grins back at her, so much love shinning through his face it makes her go breathless for a second. 

"Glad we agree," she nods once, before settling beside him, wrapping an arm around his torso loosely, throwing a leg over him and getting comfortable.

“To answer your question,” he mumbles sleepily, “my day is going great, thanks for asking.”

She smiles into his chest before letting herself drift off with him, content and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment if you'd like, its always appreciated. <3


End file.
